Resoration at 99 Percent
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Roxas...don't let go of my hand...don't you go into that light..."


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters at all in this story, they all belong to SquareEnix**

**A/n:**** This is based off of a picture on deviantart called "Restoration at 99%" by "Chouwbaka".**

Sunlight peeked through the young boy's bedroom that Saturday morning... The room was cluttered, clothes all over the floor, and of course there was someone lying in the messy bed, one long leg hanging out of the side and one arm flailed up on the feather pillow, golden spikes peeking out from the top of the light brown sheets.

_Click!_

"Roxas! It's nine! Wake up!"

A quiet groan erupted from the boy's bed, the blankets shifting slightly as the boy sat up. Roxas shook his blond head, turning to the window right next to where he slept. Pulling back the brown curtains, Roxas gazed out the window to see three figures standing below his window.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" called Roxas as he opened the window, getting the scent of fresh air.

"Kay, Rox," came the tallest boy. "Make sure you're in the alley before 9:15!"

"Okay!"

Roxas placed his arms on the window seal, gazing out at the sight before him. The rooftops of the buildings and homes all had chimneys, fine smoke merging from the top. A great bong from the clock-tower sounding throughout the small town, Roxas giving a gentle nod and rising from his spot, throwing on his casual clothes and walking out of his home...

"Got that, Olette? No more shopping sprees... It's too girlie!"

"Hayner you're such a...a...a _boy!"_

"Hey, guys," came Roxas, moving through a long brown cloth hanging in front of a entrance to a small room.

"Hey, Roxas," smiled the three other teenagers.

"So what's up?" asked Roxas, taking his usual seat on the moth eaten couch.

"What's _up?_" Hayner asked, quickly standing to his feet, dusting off his camo pants. "The only thing that's "up" right now is the Struggle Matches. And Roxas you know you and I are in it today."

"I was just kidding around," chuckled Roxas, grasping a sea-salt ice-cream popsicle from Olette. "You have been working out, haven't you Hayner?"

Hayner gave a pout.

"Well at least some of us aren't sleeping in all day, at least..." Hayner said, plopping back down on his own spot.

"I slept to nine, that's soooo late..." Roxas sighed, shaking his head and giving his ice-cream a lick. Olette and Pence, the two other teenagers, exchanged annoyed glances before returning their attention to the almost arguing blonds.

"Whatever, whatever..." groaned Hayner, snatching a popsicle from Olette himself who had offered one to him. "Just remember that Seifer is gonna be there, and you gotta be ready to take him on."

"Don't forget about pretty boy, Setzer, Roxas," Pence started, almost finished with his ice-cream. "That guys the champion."

"Aren't you guys forgetting me?" Hayner said, astonished. "Roxas is fighting ME too, ya know!" Olette and Pence rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry, Hayner," Roxas smiled. "I'll beat you to a pulp." Hayner gave a growl and shoved the entire popsicle into his mouth, sucking on the ice-cream hard before gasping out and holding his head.

"Brain...freeeze..."

That afternoon came quicker than Roxas thought, and that meant closer to the Struggle Battle.

Roxas arrived at the Sandlot, blue eyes scanning his surroundings. Just about everyone in the entire town was there. Seifer, and his group of people, the referee, his friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and standing in the far off corner was Setzer, the all time Struggle Champion.  
Roxas went to take a step forward when he felt the sudden sensation somebody was watching him. He jerked around behind him; sure enough no one was there. Roxas gave a quiet sigh and continued down towards the Sandlot...

"Welcome to the Struggle Battles!" called the announcer. "Where these four contenders will take on the all time Struggle Champion, Setzer! First we have Seifer, then extreme attitude problem, Hayner, and after that, way out of nowhere, Vivi. And lastly, he happens to be one of my favorite costumers, Roxas! Now the first match will begin momentarily with Roxas and Hayner..."

"You ready?" came the referee, calling Roxas and Hayner into the ring. Roxas, after placing on his head gear, gave a nod, Hayner also nodding himself. "Good. You boys play nice now..."

Hayner gave Roxas a smirk.

"Let the first Struggle Battle between Hayner and Roxas begin... NOW!"

Hayner ran forward with his small blue weapon out, swinging it quickly at Roxas who dodged it swiftly, whacking Hayner in the back of his head with his own weapon, causing two yellow balls to fall to the floor, the blond grabbing them quickly.  
This continued for sometime before the buzzer went off and Hayner fell to his knees.

"The winner is Roxas!"

Hayner gave a groan.

"I lost...damnit!"  
Roxas smiled widely.

"You taught me well, Hayner..."

Hayner looked at Roxas, grinning broadly.

"Naaah, I was just going easy on ya..." Hayner chuckled, giving his friend a punch in the shoulder.

Roxas then fought Seifer, who, surprisingly, was easier than Hayner! It was then that Roxas was to fight Vivi, a small creature about the height of a small child. Roxas was a bit nervous... just a bit...

"Here it comes! One crazy match, Roxas vrs. Vivi!"

Roxas didn't smile or smirk at all, he just stared at Vivi who was about fifteen feet away from him, staring back at him with those blank, golden eyes.  
Vivi was the first to move, throwing Roxas way off guard, making the boy trip and run in the other direction. Vivi was so fast it was surprising Seifer.  
Finally, with a slick move, Roxas was able to get a hit in on Vivi, making the creature drop one blue ball. Roxas grabbed it and that's when something weird happened...

_Can you feel Sora?_

"Huh?" Roxas stopped, pausing in his tracks. His vision was blurry, and his stomach twisted and he fell to his knees. About a minute later, Roxas got the energy to rise up again, eyes landing on Vivi's form. He was just standing there, not moving. Maybe not even breathing.

Everything was so silent it hurt Roxas's ears.

"What's going on?" whispered Roxas. The blond boy stared around. The crowds were completely still, rock solid in their cheering positions. Roxas felt his heart give a small leap of pure fear, and his face began to become very frightened...

Was this the dream he had been having... actually coming true? He had had a dream that woke him up in the middle of the night... some boy named...Sora. Everything was black, and everything was quiet. He couldn't breathe, or think. He felt as if his entire body had left him, only leaving his soul.

Coming back to reality, Roxas glanced up at Vivi again, cautiously moving forward.

"Vivi...?" started Roxas. Roxas stepped closer to him, reaching out with a shaking, nervous hand. Going to touch Vivi's hat, his fingers went right through his head...  
Roxas gave a gasp and jumped backwards.

"What's going on?!" he shouted loudly, eyes becoming slightly wet. "Who ARE you?! What do you want from me?!"

"Only your heart, Roxas..."

Roxas turned around from where the voice came from. In a rush of green colors appeared a tall man in a dark red robe, his face hidden under layers of red bandages.  
Roxas didn't move.

"What? What do you mean by "heart"? Who're you? Why do you keep giving me these dreams and visions?" Roxas said. The man moved forward, towards Roxas until he was standing right in front of him.

"I am afraid it is time, Roxas," he said, placing a large hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Time for you to know the truth."

"Get your hand OFF him!" Shouted a voice. Roxas blinked and saw something red shoot through the air and hit the man standing in front of him, making the figure who was touching Roxas vanish into green colors once more.  
By now, Roxas was freaked out completely, turning to see another figure standing behind him. This one was wearing black. A black, leather, coat, long red hair hanging on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Roxas..." came the redhead from behind him. "He's gone now." The redhead moved quickly towards Roxas, Roxas backing away quickly.

"Don't come any nearer!" warned Roxas. "Don't touch me...please; I don't wanna be afraid anymore."

"You don't have to be scared, Roxas," he said with a soothing voice. "I'm your friend. Remember my name? It's Axel."

Roxas simply stared at the redhead, eyes confused and scared.

"No. I don't."

"Listen to me, Roxas," Axel whispered. "You've gotta come with me, now. You're in serious danger. That man you just saw, his name is DiZ, and he wants to take you somewhere. Somewhere bad."

"Where?" asked Roxas nervously.

"To the..." he paused. "I can't say it. But, Roxas, please you've got to trust me when I tell you this. Come with me so you won't be hurt. DiZ is gonna--"

"Stop!" shouted that same voice from before. DiZ had reappeared, hands on his hips, dark eyes on Axel before they moved to Roxas. "Roxas! This man speaks utter nonsense! He is just trying to fool you into thinking that this way is wrong. Roxas he is from a organization of pure evil."

"Roxas, no!" yelled Axel. "Please! He's gonna erase you from existence!"

"Silence!" shouted DiZ, directing his anger towards Axel. Roxas looked at Axel worriedly.

"...Er--erase me from...existence?"

"Yes, Roxas. You are connected with somebody else named Sora. He's going to put you back with him. I mean... it's like--"

"You will never have existed," finished DiZ. "You are nobody, Roxas. A simple nobody."

"Wh-what?" choked Roxas. "What're you talking about? I can't be erased from existance!"

"You must." DiZ said. "It is the only way Sora can come back into the world."

"Wh-who is this Sora! I keep hearing his name and I don't even know who he is! He sounds familiar, and he sounds real. But..." Roxas looked at his feet. "I'm NOT gonna be erased from existence! That's insane! My heart belongs to me!"

Axel gave a smile, stepping back.

"Roxas," he said, making the blond turn at look at him. "Are you coming with me?" He held open his hand.

"Roxas!" shouted DiZ. "Don't go with him! You cannot hide!" Roxas took a step backwards, looking at Axel again, willing the boy to take his hand. Roxas ran towards Axel, grabbing his hand and in a matter of seconds, Axel had vanished into a dark, swirling portal.

"Roxas, we've gotta run," came Axel's voice in the darkness. "I don't want you to be alone. DiZ is going to come after you again. We've got to run and hide."

Roxas made a face.

"Where are we going?" asked Roxas nervously.

"The only place where we might be safe..." Axel replied. That's when the darkness around them surged and exploded with energy, the dark walls become static like a snow-storm on a TV screen. With a quick thrust of power, Axel and Roxas were thrown forward and then they landed on a hard floor.

Axel was the first to stand, emerald eyes staring around.

"We're below the mansion..." he murmured, chest heaving up and down. "This isn't good."

"Why isn't it good?" questioned Roxas.

"Because we came to the place where DiZ was going to bring you..."

"What?" gasped Roxas. The greenish glow emerged again, and the figure of DiZ stepped out of the glow.

"Roxas, stop this foolish running. You must stop. The time has come for you to rejoin with Sora," he said deeply.

Roxas breathing had picked up. Just a moment ago, he was with his friends. An ever-lasting friendship. Never to be broken. Then his world was turned up-side down and into this crazy, dark dream that Roxas wanted to wake up from.

_Please... Leave me alone..._

"Roxas," came Axel with a warning voice. "Run. Now." Roxas didn't budge an inch, eyes returning to DiZ who was reaching for something from behind. A noise that sounded like a _shiiing_ sounded, and DiZ had removed a long, sharp sword from behind. _"RUN!"_  
Roxas's legs moved and he jerked around, heading for the first door he saw and jerking it open, running down a long corridor...

DiZ rushed forward, sword coming in contact with Axel's sharp chakrams.

"You fool!" shouted DiZ. "Actually letting the boy think he could escape?! Could live a normal somebody life?!"

"I don't care!" Axel yelled. "I love him, and I'm not going to let him suffer like this. To see him go back into Sora's body forever!"

DiZ gave a smirk, the screeching of his sword with the spikes of Axel's chakrams sounding through the room.

"What a mistake you have made, Axel," DiZ smirked. "You've led him into the trap I set. Right as we speak, he is heading to the Bud Room. Where Sora sleeps."  
Axel's eyes widened.

"Roxas..." he whispered. Axel jerked his chakram out of DiZ's sword and he ran as fast as he could towards the door, jerked it open and ran down the corridor. "Roxas!"

Axel knew that if he had a heart it would be about to bust out of his chest right about now, and he could feel his ears ringing. He could also feel tears building up into his eyes.  
"What have I done?"

The walls began to grow white, and the forms of buds appeared on the walls. Axel couldn't see Roxas anywhere.

"Roxas! Please! Where are you?!" Axel panicked, turning in almost circles. "Roxas!"

The only sound he could hear was the sound of his shoes, clunking hollowly against the white, marble floor. His blue eyes were unblinking and staring forward at one thing. It was an enormous white bud, the size of a small car. Roxas continued his slow walk until he was more than three feet away from the bud.

Inisde he couldn't see anything. Nothing at all. Just a simple white wall that surrounded the entire bud. Roxas's eyes slowly migrated down to the bottom of the bud, seeing a simple white box on the floor. Roxas made a curious face, knelt down and opened the white box. Inside were two items...

A sea-salt ice-cream popsicle. And a photograph of three people. A boy with spikey brown hair, a taller boy with silvery long hair, and a girl with short burgundy hair. Roxas stared curiously at the three of them.

"Is that... Sora?" Roxas asked himself, eyes landing on the brunette in the middle.

"Yes, Roxas," came the voice of DiZ. "That is Sora." DiZ had somehow appeared next to the enormous bud, one hand laid gently on it's side. "Sora is inside this bud, sleeping peacefully. And soon, you will return inside of him."

Roxas gave a swallow.

"Roxas!" came the voice of Axel's call from afar. Roxas turned his head slightly in the direction it came in. His eyes returned to DiZ.

"Roxas, you have no choice. This is your fate..." DiZ said.

"Roxas!"

"Come," DiZ said softly. "It is time to become one with Sora." DiZ slowly backed away, vanishing into a green glow. Roxas's eyes returned to the bud.

With a hiss, the bud began to open... and inside was the boy. The boy everyone had been talking about... Sora.

He was floating there, eyes shut and looking very peaceful. Roxas stared at him and he couldn't understand why he looked so happy? The boy probably had no idea who Roxas even was...

"Sora..." started Roxas. "You're lucky. It looks like my summer vacation is..."

"Roxas!"

"...over..."

Axel's coat swayed quickly once he reached the bud room, hands on the white walls.

"Roxas..." he breathed. "Roxas, no!" Axel ran forward, kneeling down to the white floor. There laid Roxas, his body motionless, arms spread out, one hand open and next to it was the sea-salt ice-cream, splattered against the floor...

There was blood... Alot of blood.

Axel's breathing hitched and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It's my fault..." he whimpered, grasping Roxas's whole body and pulling him up on his lap. "It's all my fault." Blood smeared across the floor and onto Axel's gloved hands. Axel held Roxas close to his body, crying gently, able to feel tears spill down his fair cheeks. "I'm sorry... Roxas... I never got to tell you that I love you."

That's when Roxas's body began to glow, and bits of his body began to fade away into small sparkles.

"Roxas, no! Please don't fade away!" cried Axel, laying him back down on the floor. Roxas's body slowly and slowly vanished into tiny sparkles into the air and before too long, Roxas's body was gone, leaving only the puddles of blood, the splattered ice-cream, and the photograph of the three teenagers. Axel breathed deeply and his eyes rose up to Sora's floating body. His face contorted into a angry expression, slowly forming into his eyes as well, tears still rolling down his face.

"Sora! I hope you're happy..." he growled. "Because of you, I've lost my best friend and the one I love most. You better be grateful you have somebody like Roxas inside of you... You better be grateful, Sora!"

Axel stood up and pushed himself into a dark portal... and very slowly, Sora's eyes opened...


End file.
